


Human Nature

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian had been watching John Kennex for some time and had decided that he liked John’s human nature.  Some human’s weren’t anything to speak of, but John was different, he had potential.  </p><p>Notes: No MX-43s were hurt in the story.  John was a good boy.<br/>Genre: Slash implied.<br/>Warnings: All John’s bad habits pointed out.<br/>Rating: Gen<br/>Word Count: 1974</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Nature

Human Nature  
By Patt

 

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Almost-Human-1x03-4_zps96deff4a.jpg.html)

An MX-43 walked up to John Kennex that morning and said, “Good morning, John Kennex.”

“Didn’t I ask you all to stop talking to me?”

“Our program instructs us to welcome each human as they enter the building,” the android said. 

“Well, can’t you tell them, I don’t want to be welcomed?” John asked, almost shouting. 

“I’m afraid, it cannot be that way,” the android answered. 

“Get out of my way, can you do that?” John roared with anger. 

The android did in fact move out of the way. They might be odd, but they were not stupid. 

John went to his desk and sat down. Dorian said, “Why do you have to do that every single morning?”

“Do what?” John asked, truthfully. 

“You insult the MX-43 every single morning. Why can’t you just say good morning back and go on with your day?” Dorian asked. 

“Because, I don’t like them. I don’t have to like them or talk to them. In fact, I don’t have to talk to you if you’re going to continue being a jerk,” John said as he started working on a case file. 

“A jerk? I will have to think on that one awhile. I just don’t like how you treat the MX-43s. You don’t even try and be nice. And I know that you threw one out of your car once. Is that what you will do to me one of these days?”

“Keep your voice down. Everyone can hear what you’re saying. We’ll discuss it tonight. And you know I would never throw you out of the car while it was moving,” John promised. 

“How about when it was stopped?” Dorian asked. 

“John said, “Follow me?” John walked into the break room and waited for Dorian to show up. Instead an MX-43 walked in and said, “Good morning, John Kennex. How are you this morning?”

“Dandy, now could you leave because I have to have a private discussion with a real android,” John said as he shoved the MX-43 out of the break room as Dorian walked in. 

“Did you notice that I answered him, Dorian?” 

“Dandy is not the answer they were waiting for, John. You have a lot of anger issues with the MX-43s. Do you suppose that you could at least try to be nicer to them?” 

John shut the door of the break room and asked, “Why would you ask if I would throw you out of a stopped car? I have never been violent with you. So, explain to me what you meant by that.”

“Why wouldn’t you? You seem to hate our kind,” Dorian answered. 

“Our kind? Dorian, you’re the only one of your kind. And I like **your** kind. If you said good morning, I would answer you. In fact, you did say good morning today and I did answer you. So, I would guess I don’t know what the problem is,” John replied. 

“You have a lot of anger and hateful issues with the MX-43s not to mention your very own leg. Having a synthetic appendage has made you even angrier at the world. You have to learn to accept your own leg. It’s part of you,” Dorian said. 

“How would you feel if they suddenly put a heart inside of you from a human being?” 

“I have no idea, but I would guess that I wouldn’t like it until I got used to it. Good point, John. I’ll give you more time. But please try to be more tolerating of the MX-43s. Do you think you could try?” Dorian asked. 

“I’ll try, I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try.” John got a cup of coffee for himself and asked, “Dorian, do you want any of this sludge?”

“No, thank you,” Dorian answered and walked out of the room. 

John followed not far behind and an MX-43 ran into him accidentally and John almost spilled his coffee. “I am sorry, John Kennex. I was not looking where I was going.”

John surprisingly didn’t yell. He answered, “Just watch where you’re going from now on. You could have burned both of us.”

Dorian couldn’t believe that John had handled that so well. John sat down at his desk and started back to work. 

Captain Maldonado called from her office doorway, “John, I need to see you right now.”

John walked to the office and entered. “What can I do for you, Captain?” John said, pleasantly. 

“What’s wrong with you today? You’re acting very odd,” she said. 

“I’m just trying to be nicer to everyone. Dorian said, I’m an ass to the MX-43s. Well, that’s not what he said, but that’s what he meant.”

“You are an ass with the MX-43, but I understand why you do it. Dorian needs to go downstairs for diagnostic work and you have a call to go out on. So you will be taking an MX-43 with you. See if you can keep him in your car this time,” the captain said. 

“I hate them, Captain. Can’t I wait for Dorian?” John pleaded. 

“No, he needs to go downstairs and you need to be on the street. Here is the address of the problem, grab an MX-43 and get out of here,” she said. 

“Whatever. I hate them so much. But I promised I would treat them with respect. Shit…” John walked out and told Dorian he was needed downstairs and didn’t even tell him about the MX-43. 

“Be nice to the MX-43, John. I know you’re getting ready to go out on a call. Just be careful,” Dorian said. 

“I’ll try. Have fun in the lab,” John called out as he walked up to the MX-43 that was standing by the Captain’s office and said, “You’re with me.”

They got into his car and John wasn’t a happy camper at all. The bot started talking to him first thing. “You don’t have your side arm safety on, John Kennex. You need to put your seatbelt on before you engage the car.”

“Did you bring a gun?” John asked. 

“Yes, I have my standard weapon, it is a good one.”

“Is the safety on?” John asked. 

“Yes, it is, but I thank you for asking.”

John started the car and didn’t have his seatbelt all the way on and the bot said, “Pull over and please connect your belt.”

“I’m going to shoot you, if you don’t shut up,” John said as he snapped the belt into the proper place. 

“We should be going down another street, this one will take us longer,” MX-43 said. 

“Do I tell you how to dress?” John asked. 

“Why would you tell me how to dress?” the bot asked. 

“Exactly. I don’t have any right in telling you how to do that. That’s for you to decide. So, let me do the driving and shut up.” John sped off the way he was going and got to the address just fine. “See, we made in one piece and in plenty of time.”

At that moment, guns started shooting at John’s car. The MX-43 got out of the car and started shooting back at them. John had no choice but to do the same thing. John could see it was teens with high powered guns. John called for a lot of backup and they were on their way. “MX-43, get behind the vehicle. Right now.”

The robot joined John at the back of the car and said, “I can’t get a good shot off at this angle, John Kennex.”

“We’re waiting for backup. Just hang tight.”

“I do not understand, hang tight, explain.” 

John said, “It means, relax and stay safe until backup comes and then we’ll go in with guns blazing.”

“I can do that,” the bot answered. 

John asked the bot, “How many are there?”

“There are seventeen youths. I do not understand where they would get these guns from. They are good guns. A lot of power. I am glad you called for backup, John Kennex.”

“Just call me Kennex,” John asked. 

“If you wish, Kennex.”

John was shocked and asked, “You’re going to write me up for this aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am, John Kennex. We didn’t follow procedure and could have both lost our lives.”

Their backup arrived and they all went in with guns blazing. Before long they had all of the youths in custody and in the back of all of the cars that were there. 

When John and the droid were heading back, John said, “I did follow procedure. My first priority was to keep us both alive. That’s why I made you move to the back of the vehicle. If you would have stayed where you were, they would have shot you with those fancy guns and you would have been dead. I was looking out for my partner and if you want to write me up for that, then do it. I don’t care.”

The android was very quiet all the way back to the station house. And he didn’t say anything when they arrived and got out of the car. John figured he was going to get his ass ripped big time by the captain, but he had to fill out his report and hand it in. 

John couldn’t remember which one had went with him since they all looked alike and he gave up trying to talk to him once again. Then John saw the MX-43 head in with paperwork to Captain Maldonado’s office. _Here we go._

As soon as the android walked out, the Captain called him in. “Well, I should have Dorian talk to you more often. The MX-43 said you did everything by the book and saved his life. Good work, John. Now, why don’t you go down and get Dorian?”

“I will, Captain as soon as I finish my report,” John said. 

“Oh, my, gosh, where is John Kennex? What have you done with him?” Captain Maldonado asked, smiling. 

“I could just leave it undone, if that would make you happier,” John said, sounding more like himself. 

“Get back to work and collect Dorian when you’re done and you can take off for the day. Again, good job, John.”

“Thanks, Captain. I won’t be long with my report. I’m almost done with it,” John said as he walked out the door. 

Dorian got off the elevator at the same time and they walked to the desks together. “How did it go, Dorian?”

“He found a little problem, but it’s corrected and I’m fine. How did you do, John?”

“The MX-43 wrote a good report about me. I didn’t throw him out of the car or anything. Although, I really did want to,” John teased. 

“I knew you could do it. You’re much better at holding your temper than you do at work. You have a lot of patience with me at the house. I figured you could have some here too,” Dorian said. 

“As soon as I finish my report, we get to take off for the day. Do you believe it?”

“Of course I believe it? Why would you lie to me?” Dorian joked. 

John threw back his head and laughed. Dorian didn’t usually make jokes, but he was warming up to John also. 

John turned his report in and the two men left for the day. John realized he didn’t think of Dorian as a bot at all. He thought of him as a man and a partner. This is how it should be. 

The end


End file.
